How
by kittylover529
Summary: Numbuh 10 asks Rachel how she could like Nigel...touchy! 1/362 at the end


_I don own KND or Numbuh 10, I just made up her name!_

"Yeah that seems coo-OW!" I screeched, someone was pulling me around a wall, having me _hit_ the wall I may add! "Hey! As Soopreme Leaderness! I order you to UNHAND ME!" I screamed squirming out of whoever's grip.

I looked around, okay where are we? Then I saw a 2x4 tech thing I haven't ever seen before, Hoagie's room.

"Sorry Rach but I have to get you away from my cousin just for a little bit!" Numbuh 10 aka Michelle. "Now I need to ask you a few questions! Okay Ms. Soopreme Leaderness sir?" Michelle asked saluting me.

"Fine, at ease." I mumbled.

"Well…I don't know how to say this but uh" she bit her lip "How could you like my cousin?!" she screamed, appalled. I raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?" I asked laughing softly. "You know." Michelle smiled.

"Actually I don't!" I wrinkled my nose "sorry" I added, need to be polite! "Come on!" Lizzie begged popping out of a door. "I do not know what you are talking about!" I said slowly, hoping that would make them understand.

It didn't.

-5 minutes Later

"FINE! Ask away!" I snapped in frustration. Michelle and Lizzie smiled at each other. Lizzie gestured to Michelle I'm guessing that means to have Michelle say the first question.

"How can you like a workaholic?" Michelle asked innocently.

I raised an eyebrow "Eh hem **I** am a workaholic remember! Plus since me and Nigel…you know got together." I blushed "We both loosened up at least some." I shrugged.

Michelle looked disappointed and Lizzie stepped up.

"What about his rainbow monkey under wear? Isn't it like always hanging out?" Lizzie asked smirking.

I'm guessing I looked surprised "What? I guess it used to hang out a little! But it wasn't rainbow monkey, I can't really remember but I'm sure I'd remember if it were rainbow monkey! Besides now a days he never has it hanging out! Like EVER!" I laughed at their, mad/ confused faces.

Michelle bit her tongue and smiled "Okay last question, how could you like someone bald?! His hairs never coming back you know!" she snapped.

I was the one appalled now "I know! None of us ever want to talk about it!" I barked at her, knocking down a device a ray burst out and hit Michelle…opps oh well, no harm no fowl is what people not like me say.

"Are you okay?" I ran over to her feeling her forehead. She nodded "back to the question." She reminded me.

I raised an eyebrow and muttered "If you say so." I took a deep breath "I KNOW it's never coming back heck everyone does! No one wants to talk about for OBVIOUS purposes! Why do you think he's such a workaholic?! Because the one day he was more laid back and someone else led, I'm not naming any names-"

"Abby" Michelle filled in.

"I SAID I WASN'T SAYING ANY NAMES! But that was the day he went bald!" I screamed through grit teeth.

I felt tears welling in the back of my eyes I can't believe she didn't know, then again maybe she did, that brought on a new stage of rage.

"**You insensitive cad! Why do you even care?!"**I hollered at her shocked face. I frowned and took a deep breath. Good that cooled me down.

"He's great personality wise! You know you guys are like complete opposites! He's bald on the outside but gold on the inside, heck all of sector V is gold on the inside most of the time. But you! You're pretty, I'll admit that but really I judge people by how they look on the inside and I'm looking you straight in the eye and…" I narrowed my eyes "I've never seen anything or anyone more hideous!" I sneered.

Michelle gasped and ran away, Lizzie followed her, of course. I gulped "That sure takes a lot of effort to scream that hard." I breathed heavily.

Nigel came out from behind the door "I know and thanks." He half smiled. I widened my eyes then relaxed "Anyday."

"Want to go get some ice cream?" "Sure"

_I used all the excuses from Op. HOLIDAY btw. Hey did you people hear Lizzie say "And where did you get that sherong (Look I don't know how to spell it!) GOR-GEOUS! I didn't know if it was the right shape for my body…" LOL! =D_

_I actually kinda like this one… :)_

_KIT KAT OVER AND OOOOUUUUTTT!_


End file.
